newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mermaid series-remake episode sample: Land of the Dinosaurs
This here's a preview of The Little Mermaid series-Land of the dinosaur, enjoy. Plot Ariel finds a map to the Island of Prehistoria and decides to ask her father if she can go. Meanwhile, King Triton is too tense to do anything these days because Sebastian is being very annoying. Ariel and her family go on a vacation in the summer pole where it is cold but relaxing. Ariel and Flounder see dinosaurs trapped in ice. Flounder was also frozen in ice, but he was released and caught a cold. Ariel wanted to share the same kindness to the poor creatures. Flounder just wanted some of the dinosaurs to look like the carnivore. Ariel thinks that the meat-eating dinosaur can't be that bad (she thinks he's smiling). Ariel releases them. The ice melts and out of the ice comes a family of Apatosaurus (mother, father, and baby), some Tyrannosaurus Rex (big male and female), three Pteranodons adults, Parasaurolophus males and female, some Velociraptors and young, Allosaurus adults, Elasmosaurus adults, a Triceratops (huge adults), Mosasaurus adults, Spinosaurus adult and young, and a Stegosaurus (large male and young female). The juvenile Apatosaurus cuddles with its mother and father Apatosaurus. Ariel was happy that the dinosaurs feel so good, but Flounder knows that they're good and hungry. The Tyrannosaurus Rex and Allosaurus become hungry. Allosaurus sees the Stegosaurus and licks his lips and battles the herbivore, while Tyrannosaurus battles a large male Parasaurolophus. The Tyrannosaurus rex whacks the trident with his tail and the trident falls into a trench and the dinosaur spots Ariel and Flounder. Ariel and Flounder think that the Tyrannosaurus can't swim so he will drown. However, something worse happens, the Tyrannosaurus becomes land breathing and aquatic. He is able to breathe in water and swim. The Tyrannosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, Spinosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Velociraptor, and Triceratops are able to breathe in water (the trident blast must have given the dinosaurs powers after they were released). The Tyrannosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, Velociraptors, Pteranodon, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus all go on a rampage and one of Ariel's sisters tells Triton that Ariel had the trident. Sebastian almost got crushed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. All the merpeople swim, until a family of Humpback Whales arrived. The Stegosaurus and Triceratops were frightened so they leave and go back to land. The Tyrannosaurus fights the bull whale, but he hits the dinosaur with his tail. Ariel thanks the whale for saving everyone. The Tyrannosaurus had enough so he leaves and heads back to land. Triton gets his trident and he sees the Apatosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Velociraptors, Spinosaurus, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus walking back on land while the Pteranodons fly to some nearby sea cliffs and the sea reptiles move to coastal waters. Triton realized Ariel has found the Lost Land of Prehistoria. Triton melts the ice and the dinosaurs, marine reptiles, and pterosaurs all become happy where there was once water and trees on their island home. Ariel takes care of Flounder and Triton and the turtle has to deal with Sebastian. Sebastian told Triton to read him a story and get him more snowcones. Dudley asks King Trition if Sebastian is driving him crazy again, which Trition confirms. However, Triton also states he wouldn't have it any other way. Notes * Seals and snowy owls also appear in this episode. * The main dinosaurs that are seen in this episode are Apatosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Stegosaurus. * The pterosaurs and marine reptiles that are seen in the episode are Mosasaurus, Elasmosaurus, and Pteranodon Category:YTV Category:Disney DVDs Category:Walt disney dvds Category:The Little Mermaid series